Jason 2 - Return of The Jason in Jason 2
by metelhede33
Summary: Jason and Skeele are back after 20 years of sitting in a dennys alone. This is a fanfiction of news radio
1. Smite of the Space Gods

Jason woke up on a couch, dining tables and vending machines around him. He got up to see Skeele staring at the sun through a window. Skeele turned and looked at Jason, he started to screech and make other various skeleton noises. He ran up to Jason at MAXIMUM VELOCITY and gave him a hug. It was really painful but Jason didn't mind it that much. Skeele was waiting for Jason to wake up for 20 years. Skeele was crying, or trying to as he has been staring at the sun for 20 years. They've been residing in a rest stop for all that time. Weeds have overgrown, daisies were abundant, and they even had enough power to play Pokemon Go!™ The rest stop still had internet.

Jason broke out of Skeele's long hard boney embrace and went outside. Skeele drank a molotov cock ,., tail before following. Jason looked around to see a house, untouched from the troubles of this life. It was an incredibly far jump. Jason and Skeele braved it.

They landed on the chunk with ease. The door to the house was blown off, ashes and burn marks covered the sides. They walked into the house. Artificial fur lined the walls and floors. As Jason and Skeele reached the bathroom, they heard heavy breathing and rustling. They entered to see a furry. Jason instantly pulled out his pistol and shot but right before the bullet hit he took off his mask. It was Jone! Jason and Skeele caught the bullet right before it hit him and greeted Jone.

Jone almost furgot about them as it's been so long since they've seen each other. They all walked out of the house and talked. Jason struck up a conversation about his past. Skeele talked about his future and Jone talked about. Just then, a black hole formed in front of them! Jason was sucked into the black hole but Skeele caught him. Jone climbed off of Skeele's arm onto Jason. Through it he could hear these faint words... "Sacrifice to The Space Gods..." So Jone, weeping, jumped into the black hole. Jason and Skeele cried as they saw Jone for the last time. It seemed to be over for them, everything was hopeless. Jone's dead, he's been with the group for so long and all that's happened, happened in a few seconds.

The black hole closed and Jason was pulled in by Skeele. They both sat in the same spot but this time there wasn't a Jone with them. Another soul lost in the sea of the deceased. A fly swatted by the hand of God. A friend, that will always be missed forever. A decree made by Jason and Skeele to never lose a friend again was destroyed by the Space Gods. Jason looked at the stars and cursed. He then made a vow to destroy the Space Gods for good.


	2. I Don't Know where Chapter 1 went NVM fo

Jason was slurping down the oger o's in his cereal. Skeele walked out of the shower with towels around his head and lower waist part of skeleton. Just then the towels fell off. Jason smashed through his window with the motorcycle! Skeele got stuck in his exhaust pipe.

Джейсон woke up, gasping for air. Jason was next to him. Джейсон's eyes widened. Jason's eye unwidened. They were both silent. Джейсон as fast as he could took out the double-barrel shotgun he was snuggling and shot Jason.

Anti-Jason woke up. He got up and opened the fridge, got some milk and went back to bed. He slept for a decent amount of time and when he woke up it was around 7AM, good time to wake up.

Skeele woke up with a craving for molotov cocktail. He got a pack of 6 at his local gas station. While Skeele was there he noticed Anti-Skeele buying the same thing. Skeele asked him to hang out at his house. He obliged and came over. They had a molotov cocktail drinking contest. Just as Skeele opened the cocktail it exploded in a ball of fire and

Jason woke up.

But all those dreams were a super dream that they were all dreaming. All of them woke up in the SPACE GOD ARENA. Even the arena woke up. The announcer over the speaker screamed "FIGHT!" And all chaos erupted. Джейсон, Skeele and Anti-Skeele sat down and started to talk about their pasts. Джейсон went first. "Cyka, cyka Cyka blyat. Cyka ckya," Anti-Skeele went next while sipping on his molotov cocktail he brought. "My past has brought me far, I've been on many adventures to find my family, when I was little I was-", "I'm a skeleton," said Skeele. Jason dropkicked Anti-Jason in the knee but he grabbed him and flung Jason into a wall. Jason was hurt as Anti-Jason pulled out his Anti-Dual-Edged-Light-Cutlass. Right before Jason was pierced Jason drop-kicked a meteor and it hit his cutlass out of his hands. Anti-Jason erected his Walmart™-firewall in front of him forming a wall around Jason. He was trapped with nowhere to go. Right before Jason was killed he drop-kicked and escaped. Skeele walked out and asked if he needed help, Jason dropkicked. Skeele walked back disappointed as he drank more cocktails and had a good time. Anti-Jason formed arrows of boiling lava and rapid fired them at Jason. Jason drop-kicked and fell through the floor. He landed IN SPACE and drop-kicked back in. It's been 22,000 years because of the light cone. Anti-Jason has made friends during that time. Jason dropkicked back in the arena and had some molotov cocktails with his new pals.


	3. Give Chase

Now it was time for them to destroy the Space Gods once and for all. They all rushed to the spectator stands where they were hiding. One of them stood up before the group rushing at them. He waved his hands in a rhythmic fashion and the ground froze. The group was stuck to the ground, froze from the waist down in ice. Another Space God stood up and summoned a light bow with 5 black hole tipped arrows loaded on the string. He fired, launching one at every person. Skeele thought about his past and how he's hungover and how many molotov cocktails he's had. He threw up just thinking about it. Skeele's throat burned as it came out and he threw up MOLTEN LAVA and spewed DRAGON FIRE all around the arena, melting all the ice. They all continued to rush at the Space Gods. The third and final one stood up and summoned a wormhole. They all entered and the wormhole vanished.

The group came to a sudden stop. Everything was silent. The group paced around in silence until anti-Jason broke out in a different language, "Non-Filler," it's a dead language. He threw down a strange purple ball which exploded into several million trillion BILLION mini wormholes. "These are all universes in the megasuperverse." Anti-Skeele said, "Most have experienced the ultimate heat death of the supermegalargeverse." "Pick one." Jason fell in one as he was still pacing around. They all followed him into the wormhole.

Jason picked the universe I-5867228-420697731-Y4-R8GR8B8KYS, a great universe, many

goldilock galaxies and planets. The group stopped off at a space fast food joint. They had a pretty cool mother-in-laws-tongue plant on the shelf. Skeele got PTSD. They ordered space food and it arrived almost instantaneously. The plant was still there as they ate. "Good food," said Джейсон. "How did you just speak English?" Skeele clacked. "Cyka, forgot sorry. Still good food- BLYAT sorry." The potted plant was resting on the shelf, or was it. They got up and started to leave. But before they left, a trap door opened and they fell in.

They landed in a room and a window opened up, and the Space Gods appeared. Jason didn't like it so he jumped out because there was no gravity in the first place. The rest followed, paid for their food and walked out. It was a pretty close call and they almost died sadly but they didn't die so that was good and close. Wouldn't it be so bad if the like died, that would be pretty bad if that happened like if that happens the Jason fanfic would be OVER like WWII.


	4. Shopping, Jason's POV

Jason and the gang floated in space until they reached the best building in the universe, the space mall. Built in with universal translators and the biggest food court since 2004. Jason dropkicked through the entrance while everyone else walked through. They all go in and split up for the new _**HOT DEALS**_ and the _**SUPER LOW PRICES**_ , amazingly good! Wow! Джейсон found the _**COOLEST**_ new _**PET**_ at the slavery bin, it's a potted plant named Brock. Skeele got PTSD at the new _**WWII MEMORY CARD 95%**_ off _**WOW**_ the _**DEALS.**_ Jason went to the new dropkick museum _**WOW ADMISSION**_ is _**100% OFF**_ also _**KNOWN AS FREE HOLY DEALS.**_ Skeele goes around in the WWII memorial to find a nuclear warhead _**99% OFF WOOOOOOOOOOW DEALLLLLSSSSSS AAAA**_ Skeele bought it faster than you can say, "الله أكبر!" Skeele pressed the button on the nuke. Detonation in 45 seconds. That doesn't matter because everyone is getting those _**AMAZINGLY INTENSE DEALS.**_

Jason in the dropkick museum finds a trapdoor where they kill all the robbers. Jason pressed on buying every piece of merch there, until he accidentally bumped into somebody. The dude he bumped was an old guy, an old manrus. Most manruses die pretty young by walruses. The old manrus stared at Jason, his eyes shrouded by walrus hair. Jason wondered why he was staring at him for so long, "You," the manrus said, "must," he said "learn," he said "the," he said "technique," he said "and," he said "Power," he said "of," he said "the," he said "dropkic-," he said "-k," he finished. So Jason learned the power and technique of the dropkick. His foot sparked in flaming death and intense destruction, enough to _**DESTROY ALL THE SPACE GODS IN ONE LOWER SWOOP OF THE FINAL DROPKICK OF DEATH**_ _..,_ Jason finally learned the full power ever. The manrus asked for Jason to dropkick him to put him out of his misery once and for all. He cried as he looked at his deceased family in a photo, Jason dropkicked him. _**AND NOW HE GOT IT FOR FREE AWWWW YEAAAAA.**_


	5. Shopping, Skeele's POB

Skeele was digging through the trenches simulating the very terrifying past. Skeele's foot started to burn, the memories flooded back to him. Hos skull started to sink in, bombs were detonating far away. The dirt and heat blasted Skeele and his friends. Everything was silent for a while. Skeele got a break from the pain. The dirt traced Skeele's arm. The smell of fire and burnt flesh went through the trenches creating an intense stench. Skeele heard a ripple through the sky. A massive bomb blew up in front of Skeele. A large explosion of fire covered the trenches as dirt started to fall. Skeele ducked down to escape the fire above him. Skeele heard a bullet whiz by him, more and more until one finally hit. Bone shattered and broke off as the bullet entered his skull. A blue text wall appeared in front of Skeele, "Press K to pay 99$ to continue playing." Skeele took of his VR headset. The owner of the game came up to Skeele and asked him "DID YOU ENJOY THE GAME?!" Skeele stabbed the dev and ran seeking vengeance.

Skeele ran around destroying every bit of furniture and merchandise he could find. He then started to attack the devs of the simulation game. He took down all but one. One managed to slip by Skeele during his spout of rage and chaos. A chase ensued. Skeele found him running into the back room of a donut stand. The aliens there weren't too happy about this guy breaking into their food stand, so they pulled out a laser shotgun and went in. Skeele collapsed as he remembered something... Men breaking into his house with a shotgun. Skeele snapped back and charged into the room. Killing the aliens with the door slam. Skeele picked up the laser shotgun and walked down the donut warehouse. It was poorly lit and Skeele could barely see anything. He heard a snap from the box next to him, like a bomb being launched from a mortar. Skeele started to faint, but before he did he saw the developed in front of him with a bag. Skeele blacked out


	6. Shopping, AJ's PONF

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Corbel; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A.J. found his way into the mall, creating a hole in the back door, his only chance at finding the J.O Crystals and his family. He sighed... A.J. found his way around the mall, looking through every door he saw. Most of them led to a dead end, usually hurting his morale. A.J. came across a cat playing on a guitar. A.J. recognized him from somewhere. "Hey A.J" as he put on his straw hat. It was Brick. A.K. had a sigh of relief. "Looking for the JO crystals and your family?" "Yes" A.J. could barely sputter out. "Find the narrator." A.J. thanked Brick and set off with no direction or clue, just the bond of his family and power./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Corbel; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A.J found a single lone door in the mall. One /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Corbel; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Big /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Corbel; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"bold word, Narrator. A.J busted the door up and kicked it open, he pulled up his shotgun that was given to him by his dad. The narrator turned to A.J's break-in. "WHERE ARE THE CRYSTALS AND MY FAMILY?!" A.J screamed. The narrator stopped A.J where he was, stopping him from moving or shooting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Corbel; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The narrator walked around A.J. laughing, "Your family is dead A.J, soon you'll be too." He unfroze A.J and he collapsed to the ground crying. The Narrator grabbed A.J by the neck and held him up. "The crystals are gone, Zluther has them, stop trying to take them back and know what's good for you. Stop interfering with our plans." He shoved a knife into A.J's stomach, he started to cough blood. He dropped A.J. Zluther walked into the room with the J.O. Crystals in hand. He kicked A.J and walked toward the narrator. They started to speak in a language only known to them. A.J's vision started to fade, his vision blurred and his ears burned, a pool of blood under him. Right next to him there was his dad's shotgun, a curse was put on the shotgun, "The holder's life is drained while held, the power is drained into the shotgun, each bullet is filled with the power of the user's soul.." A.J using his last breath picked it up and fired, lodging a bullet in the back of Zluther's head. Another bullet bounced off a wall and hit the narrator in the eye, knocking him out. A.J closed his eyes as the sound of his family greeting him played./span/p 


	7. Shopping, AS's PONB

Bricks adrenaline dropped, shock started to settle in. Buck's experience in medical school

Finally paid off. The RV was set on autopilot back to the mall to meet his new friends.

Buck stitched up the gun wound on Brick's arm. His arm felt like it was burning, Buck got some aloe. Brick got enough force to sit up and look around. They arrived at the mall.

Brick walked into the mall alone. Aliens and mall patrol bumping into him. He walked to the food court and saw Джейсон, another manrus. Brick walked up to him and asked if another manrus was in the mall. He responded, "Cyka," Brick took that as a yes and started to look around.

He stumbled around in the crowded mall, going through every store until he went into Victoria's Secret. He went to the back of the "store" to see Jason putting on some SUPER SEXY FASHION WEAR. Brick threw up and pulled Jason out of the "store."

Brick slapped Jason in the face. Jason didn't mind it too much. "HEY!" A woman screamed, "THEY'RE STEALING SHOOT THEM DEAD."

Jason turned around and shot, it hit. Brick looked in amazement at Jason. Jason ran to the exit and Brick followed. He noticed a gun store, stole a shotgun and ran out. A metal barrier started to close off the exits as Jason got close. Jason smashed through the exit right before it shut completely. Brick was still robbing the gun store.

Brick was trapped. Alien officers came rushing at him. He fired and obliterated all of them. Brick looked up and saw a Skylight with Jason in it. Jason jumped down with a rope on his back. He grabbed Brick and climbed back up, Brick still firing at the officers below.

They reached the top of the roof and climbed down a ladder to his RV. Brick started it up and sped off.


	8. Rescue

Brick looked calm as he was driving down the space highway. Unlike Jason, who was panicking over Skeele. He started to tear up the car in fear. Jason looked in the bunk beds to see Джейсон making out with a body pillow. The body pillow in question had a picture of a packet of sauce. Jason installed some curtains in the room.

He sat down on the passenger seat, sad that he'll never meet Skeele or his real friends ever again. A semi-truck passed the RV. A skeleton picture on the grill. Jason opened the door and jumped to the semi in a matter of seconds. Brick looked terrified at his new friend who just probably committed suicide.

Brick slammed on the breaks only to see Jason opening the back of the semi, he slammed on the gas. He pulled up right behind Jason. Jason gave a thumbs up. Brick was still terrified. He lifted the hatch and climbed in. Jason saw the most horrific sight.

Skeele was trapped, chained to the wall. Jason easily drop kicked the chains and they shattered into a millions pieces. Jason and Skeele walked out but the semi was stopped. It exploded as Jason dropkicked it. The explosion enveloped the RV. Brick ducked down as the air bags imploded. Jason and Skeele were launched forward as the explosion started to spread. They both planted into the asphalt, rolling afterwards. The RV was fine, the only issue was the dashboard. It was completely destroyed. The windshield has a major crack in it. Brick sighed and put his head down.

Jason and Skeele got in the car and told Brick to hurry it up and drive. Brick got up and lied down on the bunk beds. Skeele started it up and sped off. Brick turned in the bed, facing the wall. He heard police sirens and Jason getting out of the car. Loud shooting happened but Brick didn't care, no one cared. Maybe this wasn't the thing Brick wanted to do. Brick started to doze off as the RV engine started up once again.


	9. Road Rage

Skeele sped down the highway, flipping off every person on the road. One incident of a semi towing the wreckage of a space ship got spicy. The semi rammed the RV, flinging everyone in a direction. Brick slammed into the door of the RV and opened it. Джейсон caught him before he fell out. Meanwhile in the front seat Skeele hit the window of the RV and smashed out.

Skeele caught onto the window. The car started to swerve as no one was in the driver seat. Jason sat like an iron sinker during that time- not even flinching. Jason hopped into the driver seat and rammed into the semi. Brick and Skeele were flung back into their original position.

Skeele was the captain now. Skeele hit the turbo boost and passed the semi. The semi dropped the space ship to catch up to them. Brick climbed out of the RV and got onto the roof. Brick took out his shotgun and started firing.

None hit, the driver pulled out his pistol and shot Brick in the arm. Brick crawled back into the RV and lied down. The bullet hit him in the exact same spot where his boss shot him. He removed the bullet and noticed IT WAS THE EXACT SAME BULLET from when his boss hit him. "GUN HIM DOWN." Brick yelled. Everyone in the RV pulled out guns. They all started to shoot at the semi- none hit.

Skeele, not paying attention, rammed into the back of another car. Behind them the semi smashed through the back. The RV was launched up by this force. The RV passed through the gravity field and started to float away. Oxygen started to leak from the car. They only had a few minutes. Brick ran up to the front and turned on the _SPACE MAP_. The nearest habitable planet was 5,000,000 light years away. Brick sighed and asked the Space Gods to create a wormhole, for a sacrifice. Brick gave them Джейсон's body pillow. They accepted.


	10. Camping Trip with Great Friends

The RV crash landed in a forest. The RV was totalled but everyone was fine. Skeele was the first one out, followed by Brick and Jason. Brick's only non-pulverized object was his guitar. He took it out of the rubble and lied it down on the grass.

Джейсон crawled out, probably with several fractures and breaks. He didn't feel any pain so it was fine. It was mid-day, with the suns blasting heat. Brick lied down on the tall grass. Jason and Skeele sat next to him.

It was quiet. A noise unheard of. A full day passed of them resting. Brick set up a campfire and ignited it. Brick and the rest gathered around the campfire. There was no moon on this planet. Darkness settled in.

Brick pulled out his guitar and started to play. He played from his mind, his eyes closed. Jason lied down and closed his eyes. Everyone did the same.

The ground started to rumble and Brick dropped his guitar, breaking it. He screamed and then a volcano erupted mixing their vocal cords to make a nice harmony. Everyone shot up. Lava started to fly, a thunderstorm in the ash. It was a 10.0, the biggest volcano eruption ever.

Everyone started to run around and panic. "What are we going to do?!" Screamed Джейсон, "CYKAA" he corrected himself. Jason had a brilliant idea to save them. "There is some Scooby Snacks on this planet, if we can find them well be teleported to a different planet!"

The ashes started to fall on them as they trekked the volcano, lava running down the sides. The ashes started to envelope the group. It was hot. Brick noticed a strange blue object on an overhang. IT WAS THE SCOOBY SNACKS. They all ran for it, stumbling over each other. Skeele climbed it and got to the Scooby Snacks... But did he grab them...?!


	11. Scby Sncks

PRIEVIOUS EPISOD:

THE RV CRASHED INTO A PLANET VERY HARD. AND IT WAS SUPER PAINFUL. IT WAS PULVURISED PRETTY VERY BADLY. IT SEVERTAL AREEAS OF THE RV GUITAR AND THEM THEY UNHARMED FROM THE OR ARE THEY OF THE RV SAFE ABD SOUND LIE SKEELE ON THE OR ARE THEY REALLY SAFE AND SOUND. REST REST RESTRESTRESTRESTRESTREST OR ARE THEY RESTREST RESTREST CAMPFIRE OF LOVE ;) A CCURACY ESSENTIAL OR ARE THEY DROPKICK A GNOME GUITAR PLAYED BY BRO CK! OK THAT WAS PRETTY COOL LOL VOLCANO O NO THAT'S REALLY BAD BREAKEN EVERYTHING INTO PICES ! RUN! OH NO KETAR OF THE LOOOVE SHIZNIT ?! OF LOVE TREKK THE VOLCANO! MOUNTAIN OF LOVE RUNNING OF LOVE FAST ER.

OH NO BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD CAD BAD CBAD BAD BCABDABDBABSDBABDABDBDABDABDBADBAB BADB ADB AB DADAD BAD BADB ABD ABDAB DBAADB ABDABDABDADB ABDABD ABADB VERY BAD BAD BAD BAD BA DBA DBAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BA DBA DB

Skeele grabs the snacks, his fingers gripping the box comfertobly. The box forms around his fingers caressing the box. The texture changed as it crumpled to his long hard boney fingers. They slid a little as it gripped longer and harder. Comfy.

His fingers slid down as it changed colors and clipped. His ring finger was on scooby's nose. It was hot because they were on a volcano. A burning sensation in his legs because he was standing on molten lava.

They teleported.


End file.
